


日久弥新14

by Satcbnight



Category: Chanbaek - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 09:11:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15021386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satcbnight/pseuds/Satcbnight





	日久弥新14

14  
程奕转来Y中上学，虽然不是在同一个年级边伯贤还是觉得新奇，下了晚自习回家他把程奕转学的事跟闻姗说了，闻姗当时正在厨房里洗水果，边伯贤靠着厨房的门框跟闻姗说话，西西绕着他的脚边转悠，“程程哥来我们学校上学了”

闻姗也算是看着程奕长大的，她惊讶的问边伯贤，“不是在Z中上到高三了吗，怎么现在转学了？”

边伯贤一想到程奕是因为跟范晨谈恋爱被抓了就不敢跟闻姗继续说了，况且闻姗如果听到两个男孩子在一起了更是接受不了，只能骗闻姗，“我也不知道”

闻姗把水果切好摆在果盘里“也不知道你程叔怎么想的”，摆完之后把果盘拿给边伯贤，“给你哥端上去”

边伯贤看着里面切好的水果，怪可怜的跟闻姗说，“不是给我的啊”

闻姗见他撒娇的小样就想笑，轻轻的掐了一下边伯贤的脸颊，“跟你哥一起吃，妈妈给你放了草莓”，闻姗见两兄弟关系越来越好，恨不得给两个孩子创造更多相处的机会

虽然边伯贤现在还不想心平气和的跟朴灿烈相处，但是他不想让闻姗知道，并且他也答应朴灿烈不能不理他，“好吧”

“西西，过来，尝尝新的猫粮，你喜不喜欢”闻姗叫住边伯贤的小尾巴西西，抱起来去找猫粮

边伯贤端着果盘敲了两下朴灿烈的门，听到里面朴灿烈喊了声“进来”他才推门进去，朴灿烈刚洗完澡，头发吹得半干，靠在床头嘴里叼着一根烟，低头看李月今天给他打好的发言稿

边伯贤一进来就被房间里的烟味呛得够呛，尽量减少呼吸，“我妈让给你端的水果”

朴灿烈看完发言稿的最后一段，把A4纸扔到床头，说“放那吧”

边伯贤知道他不会吃，看着盘子里的草莓可惜，他嗓子被烟味呛得不舒服，轻轻的咳嗽了一下，不由自主的说“你少抽点吧”，他虽然心里希望朴灿烈能戒掉，但是也明白朴灿烈不会听他的话，说了也等于白说，说完之后开始后悔自己多管闲事

朴灿烈又抽了一口，看着端着果盘站在床尾的边伯贤，他们两个面对面，只不过因为边伯贤站着的缘故，朴灿烈需要稍稍的抬眼，怎么之前还乖巧的躺在自己身下任自己为所欲为的人，现在就不敢碰了呢

“过来”，朴灿烈对着边伯贤说

边伯贤听着朴灿烈命令的语气浑身一颤，他放下果盘转身就要走，朴灿烈忽然从床头扑过来抓住边伯贤的一只胳膊用力一扯，边伯贤就被他反身压在了床上，他嘴上叼着烟，边伯贤看到自己上方的烟灰冒着红，害怕烟灰掉在自己的脸上，“烟，烟”，他嘴里急切的跟朴灿烈说着，想让朴灿烈把烟拿走

朴灿烈一只手将边伯贤的双手扣在头顶，另一只手拿着烟用力的吸了一口之后按灭在床头的柜子上，俯下身凑近自己想念了很多天的唇瓣，唇齿相依口中的烟尽数被他过渡到边伯贤的口腔，尼古丁像是把整个胸腔都过滤了一般，边伯贤被呛得直咳嗽，甚至眼里也被呛出一层水气，红着眼尾看着压在自己身上的人此刻正坏笑着看着自己

朴灿烈看着他软绵绵被欺负的样子心里更是一团乱，他说，“之前不是说好了吗，想让你妈留在朴家你就乖乖给我操，怎么跑了”

边伯贤听到这番话瞪大眼睛，他看到朴灿烈瞳孔里的自己还是随随便便就能被欺负，他怎么就跑了呢，就能斩钉截铁的说我不回去了，朴灿烈不是一直都没接受他吗，说了一句不合适的定论就让他溃不成军了，为了妈妈，为了自己那可怜的见不得光的喜欢，不是一直都忍耐的很好吗

可是他也是一个没长大的孩子，是被闻姗和李凤霞捧在手心里放在心尖尖上养大的，即使性格再好，也会有偷偷难过的时候，也会想“就这样放弃吧”这种自私的想法

泛着水雾的眼尾微微的下垂，朴灿烈看到边伯贤受了委屈的表情忽然有些心软，钻进衣服下摆的手忽然停下来，像是征求同意一样问边伯贤“做吗？”，他眼底是深不见底的欲望，下一秒就能把人拆之入腹

边伯贤的双腿已经被朴灿烈的膝盖顶开，即使没有五花大绑也逃不走，“不做的话，你会怎么办？”

朴灿烈怔了一下，他也没想过不做会怎样，压着人强，还是就把他放走

“做吧”，边伯贤忽然泄气般妥协的说

今天的朴灿烈似乎有哪里不一样，即便边伯贤是不愿意的但也能感受到温柔，已经熟悉了爱抚的身体经不住挑逗，早就硬起的性器上马眼处冒着一颗粘稠的液体，“你看，你都有感觉了”，边伯贤难堪的闭上眼睛不打算理朴灿烈，朴灿烈坏笑了一下，用食指将马眼上的液体揩下来，然后抵在穴口，粉嫩的穴口像是被抹了一层润滑剂一样湿润黏腻发着光亮，褶皱被食指轻轻撑开，食指最先尝到鲜美的穴肉，“唔”，边伯贤难抑的发出一声低喘

朴灿烈早就清楚的掌握边伯贤身体的敏感点，手指在内穴里四处搅动摸到敏感点之后用力的碾磨，“别，啊... ...别按那里”

身体的反应是最真实的，朴灿烈看着身下的边伯贤轻轻的扭动着光裸的身体，想着这个人就应该是属于自己的才对，“好久没碰你，怎么变得更敏感了”

边伯贤被他说的直想躲，可是他两条白嫩得细腿被跪在自己面前的朴灿烈用膝盖顶成M型，双手又被扣在头的上方，只能撇过头不看朴灿烈

进入都带着些温柔，肉棒在扩张好的入口处轻轻的摩擦，朴灿烈拿起被切成二分之一的草莓，放到嘴边用牙齿轻轻的咬住草莓尖凑到边伯贤的面前，以往被朴灿烈欺负的多了，边伯贤这个时候已经被弄成了这样只能服从，他乖乖的张开嘴去接纳被朴灿烈露在外面的草莓

伴随着两个人的唇瓣轻轻触碰在一起，朴灿烈突然一个挺腰，肉棒刺穿面前的肉穴一插到底，“啊... ...”，草莓被边伯贤的贝齿咬断，鲜红的草莓汁顺着他的唇角留下来，流到白嫩的脖颈，刺激着朴灿烈的视觉，“疼”边伯贤跟朴灿烈小声的控诉

朴灿烈低下头顺着锁骨一点点向上舔舐草莓的汁液，身下加快了撞击的速度，“乖一点，一会儿就不疼了”

太久没碰到人的朴灿烈像是猛兽一般打桩，把人压榨了干净，等到后半夜才放弃折腾，最后一股滚烫的液体射入边伯贤的身体最深处的，半软的性器埋在里面不舍得出来，抱着人又啃了一遍

朴灿烈从背后抱着他嘬他后背的两扇蝴蝶骨，边伯贤被他折腾的浑身瘫软，迷迷糊糊的让他出去，“你出去呀”，他见朴灿烈不动，自己往前躲了躲，朴灿烈又把人搂回来，“快睡吧”

边伯贤很少在朴灿烈的房间留宿，或者说他们在朴灿烈房间做的次数也屈指可数，一是朴灿烈不愿意边伯贤进自己的房间，另一方面是说过边伯贤会弄脏自己的床这种伤人的话，边伯贤累的手都快抬不起来，“我要回去了”

朴灿烈不放他，“回哪，赶紧睡吧，乖”

边伯贤第二天是在朴灿烈的床上醒来的，只不过床上只躺了他一个人，朴灿烈已经上课走了，他全身像散了架一样疼，公交车赶不上了，只能打了车去学校，下了车正好看到程奕，“伯贤！”

边伯贤腿根发酸，走路有些慢，他强忍着酸痛走到程奕面前，“程程哥，你怎么来这么晚，你不上早自习吗？”

程奕逃了课被边伯贤抓住挺不好意思，“跟你晨哥去吃早饭了”

边伯贤也是佩服程奕，马上就要高考了，两个学校离这么远也耽误不了他俩谈恋爱

下午是高考百日誓师，学校特意将百日誓师安排在全校正式开学之后，就是为了给高三的学生增加气势，另一方面也是为了感染高一高二的学生赶紧投入到新的学期里。边伯贤站在队伍里听上面一个一个的发言听到犯困，等朴灿烈上台的时候，他都快睡着了

只不过站在主席台上的这个人永远都有吸引他的能力，朴灿烈站在那里就是耀眼的存在，高高地站在那里，像是国王一样俯视着台下的每一个臣民，告诉大家要珍惜时光，要努力学习，说着祖国的未来，也说着每一个人小小的梦想，如果说舞台上的人永远看不到台下为自己雀跃的人，那朴灿烈呢，朴灿烈能看到他吗

解散之后，人多的把楼梯挤得水泻不通，周晓阳拉着边伯贤逮着空子就钻，“哎，你慢点，别挤到人”，周晓阳着急的跟边伯贤解释，“再慢，你兄弟就要尿裤子了”，边伯贤听了之后无奈的笑

谁知道周晓阳挤着挤着就把边伯贤领到朴灿烈周诺他们这一帮身后了，这下周晓阳不敢钻了，边伯贤心疼周晓阳，但也不能拍拍朴灿烈的肩膀说，“你让一下”，只能跟着前面朴灿烈的脚步上楼梯

周晓阳忽然像是发现了有趣的东西，“伯贤，那不是你哥吗？”，他声音提的高，不光边伯贤听到了，前面的朴灿烈和周诺也听到了，朴灿烈的脊背立马紧了一下，周诺也挺惊讶的，按照他对边伯贤的理解，边伯贤不应该把他跟朴灿烈的关系说给别人听

“又转来个帅哥，这样下去什么时候才能有女生发现我的内在帅啊”

“你可得了吧，内在帅是你自己发明的吧”走廊里吵吵闹闹的，边伯贤虽然就走在朴灿烈后面，但也没想到朴灿烈会特意听他们说话

周诺这下不淡定了，怎么忽然冒出来个哥哥，赶紧转头看朴灿烈的脸色，好家伙，表情很精彩


End file.
